Lonely Alone (set after PP3)
by AnnaKendrick17
Summary: Beca Mitchell is having her acting debut in A Simple Favor. She's stuck between choosing LA or New York, acting or singing, staying single or finally pursuing Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beca became extremely successful as a singer after the USO competition. She got a lot of endorsements and some cameos every now and then. She's on her way to super-stardom. She loves it. She loves proving it to herself that she could it. She doesn't like the fame though, but she appreciates the perks of being respected by a lot of people.

Even though she gets this much attention, she always spends most of her down time with the Bellas. They appreciate how she never forget them and nothing has change despite her rise in Hollywood. She took it by storm.

She'll be busy for the next couple of months because she's having her acting debut. She never imagined being an actress but she thought why turn down an opportunity like this? It was given to her and she didn't have to audition. It was based off of her. And she's starring alongside Blake Lively. Who wouldn't want that?

She's doing more work than she ever did. She went to acting classes and had to do a lot of readings with her co-stars. She was praised by them. They've admired her work ethic and dedication. She was Beca Mitchell, she never did anything half-hearted.

She's been flying back from LA to New York depending on the project she needed to do. She was grateful she still spent most of her time in New York working on music and spending time with the Bellas. Unfortunately, they weren't living together anymore because they could afford to live separately and Beca lived at one of the best places in Manhattan, a few blocks away from Amy.

Chloe stayed at their apartment because it was nearer to vet school and she was mostly out of the house to review or stay at Beca's. Who wouldn't love to study in Beca's huge apartment. It's like all the Bellas could live in it.

Beca was at the office meeting with her manager about the movie's she taking part of.

"I just wanted to meet you to run through your schedule. You're finishing filming this week, so I want to congratulate you on that. You'll be doing press next month so I suggest you get a lot of rest after working like that on your film debut. Is there anything you need me to do? Or do you have any concerns?" Her manager, Silver, asked.

"Silver, you sound like a high school teacher right now. I don't have any concerns. Thank you for everything. I'm extremely nervous though. I never imagined myself as an actress. Don't get me wrong, I love it. I hope my fans are ready though." Beca smiled warmly. She loved working with her manager who made sure she was always at the top of her game and never took anything granted being Beca's manager.

"This is a big deal. I just couldn't believe you're reaching superstardom already. From being a singer to an actress. You make flying from New York to LA simple without any complaints. That's why you're this big. You're humble."

Beca smiled at Silver's words. She understands why her manager says that. She's still handling other artists and actresses and she rants to Beca how they're all pain in the asses, rejecting all her advices. Beca on the other hand, takes each advice seriously and makes sure she learns from Silver.

"Such kind words from someone in the industry longer than I am. Thank you for everything that you do. I think you should take the week off. I'll fly to LA alone or maybe take Naomi with me. Relax, I got this. Just message me whenever you need me." Beca wanted to repay Silver with all her hard work. She planned on taking Naomi, her assistant with her, just in case she needed something apart from acting like interviews to be scheduled.

Her phone lit up and saw a text message from the Chloe Beale.

"Any plans tonight, Ms. Mitchell? I plan on cooking dinner at your place."

"Of course I do. Dinner with you. Why do you even ask, Beale? I'll pick you up.

This girl does wonders to her. She instantly became more excited about going home, now that her best friend is coming over. This was how she usually spends her Fridays. She'd meet Chloe somewhere to have dinner, no matter what. Even if she just got home from LA, Chloe's apartment will be her first stop. It became a usual.

Amy was busy running her clothing line so she joins whenever she can. The other Bellas are present most times as well, tonight was the first time she spends time with Chloe alone on a Friday.

They got back at Beca's house around 6 pm and Chloe was ecstatic. She haven't spent time with anybody for the week because it's her finals week. Beca knew something was up when she picked up her best friend. Chloe wasn't her typical sunshine self. At least now the redhead looks back on track.

"Why are we here again? We can just go out and eat like always." Beca asked her.

"I was really hungry when I got home from school and I didn't have any food because finals week was intense. I'm so close to having an Aubrey vomit breakdown."

Beca laughed as she remembers Aubrey's viral video.

"You could have told me so we could go grocery shopping together."

"Are you forgetting you're Beca Mitchell? You get noticed everywhere. It would be hard to go out with you anywhere. But I don't mind. It's just your grumpy butt that I'm worried about." Chloe smiled at her with that "Beale Smile". Her blue eyes literally sparkle. Her smile is so carefree and genuine.

"That's true. Anyway, if you're ever hungry from school, come by to the office and we could always go out. Now, please feed me pasta." Beca with her puppy dog eyes is Chloe's biggest weakness.

"On it, Becs. Go ahead and relax. I'll call you when I'm done."

Beca missed this. She missed going home and eating dinner with Chloe after a long day at work. She missed her company as she got used to it for literally living with her for the past six years. This was a big step for her and she'll lose her sanity without Chloe and the other Bellas.

It wasn't long when Chloe shouted, "Dinner's ready, Beca."

They sat at Beca's HUGE dining table. It's funny because it's for 12 people and it was mostly

occupied by her, Chloe, and Amy only. Amy still comes over to Beca's place when she wants to feel like a "simple" person.

"I've been wanting this pasta since I went out to this "famous" pasta place in LA with Blake Lively. I'm telling you. It's not half as good as this." Beca's been sharing a lot about Blake to Chloe and the other girl is taking it really well. She's happy Beca's not closing doors on anyone unlike their Barden days. She had to force herself to Beca just to know more about her, which Beca surprisingly liked. She liked the idea of Chloe not giving up on her. NO ONE stayed by her side which is why she loves Chloe this much.

"Have you ever considered staying there? Now that you're debuting as an actress I highly doubt you'll stop doing it. You're always up for a challenge." Chloe said with all seriousness.

"I've been thinking about it but I don't think I could ever give up music. You of all people know that. I'd take it one step at a time. If this movie is successful, I might consider doing another one. But I don't want to think about it too much. It's just a start."

"So what's next? What are you up to this coming week?" Chloe smiles.

"We have to re-shoot some scenes this week and that's it. Press tour would be next month. I think it would last a month and a half most. Let's do something next week."

"Anytime, Beca." They looked at each other for a several seconds as they continued with dinner.

The night went fast and Beca was dropping Chloe back at their apartment smiling to herself. She missed spending time with her alone. It takes her back to ALL their previous memories. They should make more though. New memories that Beca only keeps to herself because she doesn't have the strength to tell Chloe the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Thursday night when Beca and Blake were told they've finish shooting all their parts. It was a wrap.

"We may have filmed the hottest kiss of the year." Blake said as they enter her trailer.

"I can't wait for everyone's reaction." Beca added.

"You mean you're scared when Chloe finds out."

"She's not the jealous type, Blake. Stop pushing the idea of us. It's not happening." Beca defended herself.

"I don't know how you do it. You facetime with her almost 24/7, even when we're in the middle of filming. You guys are way too tight to be "just friends", Beca. Can I just say that she's so hot. You should go for it." Blake's been shipping them since she introduced her to Chloe on the first day of set.

"Who's hot? I think I'm the hottest person this year." The girls were shocked seeing Ryan Reynolds on the couch.

"Baby, you're here! Who's taking care of the kids? I've missed your face." Blake kissed her husband. Beca thinks he is the funniest person ever. The couple are extremely humble and kind, they've always invited her out for dinner when Ryan decides to visit Blake every now and then.

"Not to burst your bubble, we're talking about Chloe. Beca's "best friend" since college. The one she facetimes with non-stop." Blake answered her husband.

"Beca, I've been working in this industry for so long, and no one facetimes that much on set. You and Chloe must be really really good friends." He emphasized.

"Y'all are the most attractive couple in Hollywood but also annoying. I appreciate the pep talk, lovers."

"Invite her to the press tour. We're going to different countries and I'm bringing Ryan and the kids. You should invite yours."

For the past few months, Beca and Blake have gotten really close. She feels very well-protected by the married couple because they've been watching out for her. They've told her how to deal with the press and paparazzi. They also told her the best restaurants around LA, which is her favorite part about it all.

She'd say she felt like their child. Whenever she's doubting herself about her choices, Blake reassures her that she wouldn't be the lead actress if she wasn't extremely talented.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll probably be miserable if I go around different countries and spend it by myself. Don't get me wrong, hanging out with you is fun but then I start missing the Bellas." Beca shared smiling.

"We normally go on a vacation before doing press. I suggest you go to Maldives. But knowing you and your raincloud attitude, a staycation at a spa should be good."

"I really need a vacation. Might as well go out with the girls before all the craziness begins." Beca hasn't stopped working since the USO tour when DJ Khaled chose her to be his next new artist.

"We regularly go to Taylor's beach house for vacation. She's got the best baking skills and she's just one of the richest people I know." Blake was really close with Taylor Swift and spends her time at New York with the pop star.

"Taylor Swift can adopt me and I wouldn't complain." Beca said with her signature straight face.

"You should meet her. You live a few minutes away from her. I'm surprised you haven't seen each other yet."

"Blake, she's Taylor Swift. She's not a normal person. She has a hundred security guards and her house may have maximum security, which is far from my apartment."

Ryan suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"She thinks you're good with music and you've got what it takes to take on the industry."

"Oh yeah. I remember she heard you sing freedom and when I told her you're my co-star she freaked out. She loves meeting people who loves music as much as she does."

"Well, I'll just stay as calm as possible because Taylor freakin' Swift knows I exist."

One of the best musicians of today's generation thinks she's got what it takes to be a singer, that doesn't happen a lot. As soon as she parted ways with the couple, she texted Chloe.

"Guess what, Taylor Swift told Blake that I'm "good with music". I think I'm going to pass out."

Chloe smiled as soon as her phone lit up. She never experienced Beca fangirling about a pop star. She knew Beca listened to pop every now and then but not actually freaking out about a specific artist.

"Everybody knows how good you are, Beca. I'm proud to say you're my best friend. Also, if you ever meet her, remember how she basically saved me through college."

Beca replied quickly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Chloe was happy. Not because she's meeting Taylor, it's cause Beca's coming home again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Filming is finally over. Beca spent half of the day with Blake and Ryan talking about their future plans and meeting whenever they're in LA or New York. She was grateful to have gained real friends while shooting A Simple Favor.

They reminded her about the do's and don'ts on press tour and gave her a gift, she and Blake share the same bracelet with ASF written on it. Beca liked it because it wasn't extravagant but still looks neat on her and Blake.

She was excited to finally come back home. She was thinking of the vacation with the Bellas and how she'll take time off from everything. She was getting anxious on the plane when Chloe texted.

"Beca, I got a huge problem. Is it okay if I spend the night at yours? My neighbor just punched a hole through the wall. They got into an argument and they'll get it fixed by tomorrow."

Her heart jumps a bit and she found it weird because she should have gotten used to this. They've lived together for years but haven't really shared a room for months.

"Anytime, Chlo. I'm almost home. I'll see you soonest."

Chloe smiled as she got ready to pick up Beca. It was the least she can do to return the favor. But it wasn't all though.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Beca read the redhead's text.

"I'm already at the airport, waiting for you. Text me as soon as you land. I'll be waiting at the café."

Naomi, her assistant, picked up their bags and followed Beca to the café.

Chloe was the first one to see her best friend and waved. She then stood up and gave the brunette a big hug. It became their normal greeting, even if Beca used to refuse hugging her back.

"Congratulations on finishing the film! I have something for you." Chloe took out a box and Beca opened it immediately.

"Chloe, you didn't have to. This is too much. You're picking me up and then you gave me this."

She was surprised when she saw a necklace with a raincloud pendant.

"What did I do to deserve a gift like this, Beale? I'll make it up to you." She smiled as she put on the necklace.

"Look, I have a sunshine pendant. We never really had matching things after all these years. I thought why not give you one now."

Beca looked at Chloe's necklace. It looked beautiful. She can't lie, she's enjoying the gifts for wrapping the film. She never thought it was this big of a deal.

"Oh and I have another surprise. I hope you're far from tired. It's going to be a long day." Chloe said before driving off to their favorite restaurant.

As soon as they arrived, Beca heard Congratulations and "You Go, Beca Mitchell" from the Bellas. She was shookt to say the least. This felt better than her birthday celebrations because the girls are all there to support her in this new monumental moment of her life.

They hugged each other and ate a lot of food. Aubrey suddenly went to talk to Beca.

"Hey, Becs. I haven't seen you in ages. I'm glad you're doing well. Chloe says you've been working non-stop. Is everything okay?"

"Who would have thought Aubrey Posen would be this concerned with me? Just kidding. Everything's fine, Bree. It's actually amazing and kinda scary at the same time."

"You were the alt-girl who though joining the Bellas wasn't your thing. Now, you're the biggest stars in the contry, and soon to be worldwide. I'm so proud of you." Aubrey hugged the brunette. They became really good friends over the years because Aubrey was the really serious about keeping the girls on track with everything. If she knew someone had a problem, she would be there in no time.

It was her natural-leader instinct to keep the Bellas all in tact. They always thank her because it doesn't go unnoticed.

Chloe then took Aubrey by the arm and lead her some place more private.

"How about you, Chlo? How's vet school? How's your part-time at the café? How's Chicago?" Aubrey asked her best friend.

"Everything's fine and about Chicago, things didn't actually work out. Distance made it hard for us. We didn't even date that much so it wasn't that hard to move past it. We still keep in touch though. He is a good friend and a listener."

"Good friend and a listener? Beale, what's going on?" Aubrey was suspicious.

"I just said it, Bree. You know I'm an open book. Turns out we're better off as friends."

"If you say so. We still haven't talked about the USO incident."

"What incident? All I can remember is the kidnapping and jumping out of the ocean."

"Groping Beca's tits. How about that?" Aubrey smirked at Chloe. They never had the chance to talk about it because Chloe was busy with school and shuts everybody out except the weekends. Aubrey was busy with the retreat center. It's fully booked till the end of the year because being friends with the Beca Mitchell has its perks.

"It's a story for some other time, Bree. I promise I'll tell you." Chloe tried to move past it but Aubrey wasn't done.

"How did it feel like?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes.

"Really good." Chloe winked at her best friend.

"You bitch." Chloe laughed as she leads the way back to the girls' table.

Beca suddenly stood up asking their attention.

"I'd like to say thanks to all of you for being here tonight for celebrating this milestone with me. I wouldn't have it any other way. You've all been really supportive with me even when I'm extremely busy. Will you go on a girls trip with me? No specific place yet but it's all on me."

The girls were cheering and clapping their hands to show respect to Beca.

"Not too busy for Chloe." Fat Amy whispered, wherein Emily and Aubrey heard it as they sat beside her.

They continued talking about the trip and realized going to Hawaii is the best option because they've never been there. The vacation would only last three days but time spent with the Bellas is always memorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**THE GIRLS TRIP **

The girls were all at the airport ready to leave New York. They spotted Beca with her manager waiting for them to arrange their private flight.

"Is everybody here?" Silver asks Beca.

"Yup. Everyone's here. We should get going. Are you sure you don't want to join?" Beca was insisting that her manager comes because she really enjoys her company. They've been really close because duh, she was the one responsible to help Beca keep her sanity.

"I promise I'd join for the first week of your press tour. Now go ahead. Take your time off with the Bellas. I'll see you soon." Beca initiated the hug because she knew Silver's too professional to do start any personal contact.

"Who's that hot mama?" Cynthia Rose whispered to Beca.

"Silver, my manager. She's more than the Cynthia. She's smart as hell. I'd say go for it but unfortunately she's straight."

The other girls were looking at Silver, clueless.

"Bellas, this is my manager, Silver. She organized everything for us and we're ready to go." Silver waved at the girls and said her goodbye.

EVERYBODY WAS STARING AT HER AS SHE WALKS AWAY, she had that aura. She's perfect. She looks like she got her shit together which none of them can relate to.

"Damn, she can walk." Stacie's jaw dropped.

"I don't know how you manage to keep your hands to yourself around her." Even Amy joined the banter. She'd compliment another woman only when it's well-deserved.

"Okay, enough about my manager. Let's get to it. Hawaii here we come!" Beca said with enthusiasm. It's her first break since shooting the film and can't wait to bond with the girls.

"Cute necklace, Beale. You should have bought me one too." Aubrey whispered. She saw the matching necklaces and wanted Chloe to feel awkward knowing they she still owes on explanation about the boob grab.

"Jealous aren't we, Bree?"

"No thanks. Your toners' harder than the Hunter's" Aubrey winked.

"I don't need to know about your sex life with Stacie. I'm good."

**LAST NIGHT OF THEIR STAY **

"We should do something big tonight. It's our last night, Bellas. I'm gonna miss you all again." Fat Amy suggested.

"Of course we are, we'll have a jam around a bonfire later. Just like the retreat. But this time, with extra delicious food." Aubrey told the Bellas.

"Do we have to dress up?" Flo asked.

"Of course. We always do on a night like this." Chloe answered.

"Dear, Lord." Beca said protesting and the girls all laughed. They don't understand how their leader hates dressing up when she's with them, but rocks the red carpet in the hottest outfits ever.

"No objections, Mitchell. This is a trial run for your red carpet premiere for A Simple Favor." Stacie reminded her friend.

"Speaking of, y'all are invited to the LA premiere. It's the last press stop though. It's still next month, just giving you the heads up." Beca knew they were the most important part of it.

"Are we walking down the red carpet?" Emily asked.

"Of course! I would look like a loser without anyone." Beca explained.

"Cool. I just thought you'd only want Chloe." All eyes were on Emily. Chloe blushed immediately after hearing the youngest bella.

"Because she's your best friend. That's all." She continued.

"Okay. Before Legacy says something weird, we better prepare for later. See you in two hours, Bellas." Fat Amy walked back to her room as the girls laughed at Emily's thoughts.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

The girls just had dinner and were on their way near the shore where their bonfire is set up. There was a guitar somewhere between the logs too. It was gonna be a fun night.

They decided to sings all the songs when they were in college. Yes, including The Sign. Thanks goodness Aubrey didn't vomit.

"One last song before we all go party. I nominate Beca and Chloe to sing Shallow from A Star is Born. Chloe wouldn't shut up about the movie for weeks. Our group chat was alive because of it." Amy just couldn't stop shipping "Bhloe" no matter what.

"What a great idea. We need an iconic Shallow performance." Stacie supported the other.

The girls started to gang up on the two and Beca knew she couldn't say no. She picked up the guitar and started strumming the first chords. Chloe was EXCITED. She just looked at Beca, still in awe of the brunette's talents.

_Tell me somethin', girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

Beca looked at Chloe as she sings, just like she did whenever they performed in college, and even the worlds. She would always look for Chloe in each performance, like their Toxic performance. They had a connection. They've always had something different than the other girls and they know it. They enjoy it. They just never made a big deal out of it.

_I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longin' for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself_

The girls were already speechless as they hear Beca sing the words. It was sincere and straight from the heart, like a profession of her love to Chloe. As her part ends, Chloe's pupils dilated and Beca felt chills all over her body.

_Tell me something, girl  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

Chloe meant every word. She knew Beca was hiding something from her even when she tries to look deeper into her. Everybody has secrets, but she's determined to know what was Beca's.

_I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself_

The Bellas were in the midst of crying. They all love the song. They've always shared how much they've cried when they watched the film. But witnessing this, it was something else. Their captains singing Shallow like it's their own song.

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now

Chloe was already in tears. She LOVES this song, and to be able to sing it with her best friend, a famous musician, it's a one in a million experience.

The song ended and even Beca got emotional. After their emotions subside, Chloe whispered to Beca.

"Is it okay to give you a hug?"

"You've never asked that before, Chloe. Go ahead." They hugged each other. It felt like it wasn't supposed to end.

This trip could be Chloe's favorite. She never had a duet like that with Beca before. They were used to singing inside the car, more like screaming lyrics whenever they're driving. This song was definitely sung with feelings and Chloe hoped they'd share more moments like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Press tour is starting and Beca's really anxious. She couldn't sleep properly since the vacation because she never felt at ease afterwards. For the first week, they're at London because of fashion week. Beca and Blake are known as two of the most stylish celebrities in the world. Their attendance is a must.

Chloe's spending the night at Beca's because the younger woman asked her to help for packing. Her opinion is important to Beca and she was always present during the most crucial times of Beca's career.

"You'll be everywhere, Becs. I can't wait to see your outfits." Chloe was excited helping Beca choose from the designer bags that were dropped off by Silver.

"Silver does a great job of styling me too. It's like she's the jack of all trades. I'd look like a newbie beside Blake." Chloe's facial expression changed hearing Silver's name.

"You two are getting real close lately, huh?" Chloe tried her best to be modest about it.

"Really close. We have to decided everything together, go everywhere together, and even go to this press tour together. I have to give credit to her, she knows how to take care of her clients." Chloe wasn't her biggest fan though.

"As long as she's doing her best to keep you from doing terrible decisions."

"Getting a bit protective, Beale. Thanks for watching out. So are these clothes your final choices?" She asked the redhead as she tries to change the subject.

"Yes, Becs. I can't believe you'll be going on tour for a month straight." Chloe got sad thinking she won't be spending time with her for the next month.

"Me too, Chlo. There's a first for everything. Don't miss me too much." Beca tried to joke but Chloe got sadder.

"Okay, Chloe. Now it looks like you're the raincloud to my sunshine, and that can't happen. I'll fly back here if my schedule gets cleared up. You can stay with the other girls for a while."

"Fine. Just make sure you'll be back in time for Thanksgiving. The girls want to spend it together."

That was Beca's weakness. Her girls.

"Of course I will. Now let me cook dinner for you before you cry." Beca teased Chloe.

"Jerk. But thanks for cooking dinner. Last meal before you leave for press. I have to get used to this."

Beca looked at Chloe for a while, she never thought she'd see Chloe like this. The redhead seemed to miss her BEFORE she even left. She wasn't alone though. This is how Beca feels whenever Chloe leaves. She misses her all the time.

After dinner, Chloe decided to call Aubrey because she can't contain her feelings anymore.

"Aubrey Posen, good evening."

"Bree, you sound like a machine. It's just me." Chloe chuckled.

"I thought it was a client. I'm about to sleep so shoot. I know something's up."

"Beca's leaving tomorrow for a month of press. I don't think I can take it."

"You'll be busy working at the clinic, Chlo. Don't worry about it. You can always hang out with me and the girls to drown out your sadness."

"Thanks, Bree but I think it's time that I tell her."

"Would you look at that. Chloe Beale is _finally_ confessing to the love of her life after years of hiding toners and heartbreaks."

"I called you for comfort not to attack me like this. But what do you think? The truth please." Chloe begged her best friend.

"About time, Chlo. I'm with you a hundred percent. Both of you are single and have gone through failed relationships. It's time you realize what you have is something special."

"Thank you so much. I just really don't think I can take it if she rejects me?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I won't reject you. How about that?"

"You love me that much, Bree. I'd see you real soon. I have to go spend time with Beca before she leaves. Bye."

"Love you, Chlo. Bye."

Aubrey's words are the second most important to her. She's been thinking about opening up to Beca when she got back from her tour with Khaled but they never had the right time to talk to each other deeply. She wasn't ready to risk it all especially Beca's just starting her career. She'll wait until everything's settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**FIRST WEEK OF ASF PRESS TOUR**

Beca and Silver were on their way to meet Blake and Ryan at the airport. The two fell into deep conversation about work.

"I got a new client. Guess what. She's a Barden dropout." Silver shared.

"Are you kidding me? Who is she? You've got a knack for Barden students." Beca teased.

"It's not my choice. Both of you are talented. She's mainly an actress and got discovered in a college film that got nominated in Sundance and TIFF. She's going to be the next big thing."

Beca frowned and joked "So is this you leaving me right now?"

"Beca Mitchell, don't tell me you're getting attached to your manager. What happened to the grumpy Beca I met at the USO tour?"

"Hey, people change. I'm a bit warmer now. Just kidding. It's good there's another Barden girl you've got under your belt. You're the biggest manager ever."

Blake suddenly butt in "You're both so sappy. It's like Beca's firing you soon. I wish I was like this with Matthew."

"Your manager has a LOT to handle. You're Blake Lively. You probably reject the president's invitation for being too busy." Silver explained.

"No regrets. He got me this into this film and why would I want to meet the president? He's not important."

They all laughed at Blake's words because they totally agree. They all boarded the plane to Paris and Blake sat beside Beca.

"London Fashion Week is a zoo, I suggest you stick with me the whole time. Only the VIPs are invited, duh. I suck at giving overviews. Just make sure you clap at the end."

"Thanks, Blake. I almost understood what you said. Is Ryan coming with us during the shows?"

"He's on baby daddy duty. He doesn't come with except for red carpets or premieres."

"I wish I'd get everything figured out like the both of you do. You're couple goals. Don't judge me, I've been in that bandwagon for years."

"Nice to hear that after you kissed my wife several times. How many times did you mess up the take, Beca?" Ryan said making all of them laugh.

"In my defense, that's my first on-screen kiss. Kissing three people in one film is such a slutty thing to do. It's like I don't even give a shit about my image."

"Hey, you did good, Mitchell. Real good for a first timer." Ryan complemented her.

"_Brother fucker_." Blake added. They were all having a good time and Beca thought this tour wouldn't suck after all. Silver told her they'd have three days off after the Paris Fashion Week, it wasn't long but it was enough to get ready for the next stop.

**THURSDAY**

Beca and Blake went to every fashion show and after-party to build connections with other influential people. Beca was surprised that they were far from how the media portray them. She exchanged numbers with some actresses and musicians who wanted to work with her or basically know her more. She shared the same interests with most of them.

"Are you coming home tomorrow, Beca?" She read Chloe's text as they went back to the hotel at 2 am.

"Why are you still up, Chloe? I'll be back by tomorrow night." She replied ASAP.

"Something's bothering me. Chicago's engaged." Beca was confused when she read it. She even read it out loud the second time.

"Chloe's Chicago?" Blake asked as they went in the elevator.

"Yes and no. It's her ex-fling but he got engaged to someone else. It's been only three months since they stopped seeing each other." Beca explained.

"That's tough. Go call Chloe. You haven't talked to her much since we got here. She needs you." Blake tapped her back to assure her it's time.

"Girl drama is the worst. Go get the bread, Beca." Ryan teased Beca, but she knew the guy was only being supportive.

"Thanks, lovebirds. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm begging you, please sleep. I don't need to hear unnecessary noises later." Beca begged them.

"I can't promise you anything. Just kidding. Good night, Becs."

They went in their hotel rooms and got ready for bed.

Beca called Chloe immediately.

Beca: Hey, Chlo. I'm so sorry I called just now. It's crazy here.

Chloe: It's okay, Beca. You're a celebrity now. It will always be crazy.

Beca: About Chicago, how are you feeling?

Chloe: I feel like I'm being left out. Don't get me wrong, I'm far from jealous. We've been really good friends and I even talk to his fiancé, Elise. Maybe it's just that I feel like I failed because I realized I could have been getting married.

Beca: You thought about marrying him?

Chloe: Not really. It's the thought of getting married itself. We're not getting any younger and I'm thinking when will I ever feel like that? They truly love each other and I just hope I get to feel being on cloud 9 like that.

Beca: Don't worry, Chloe. If the right person comes, you'll definitely feel like that. We still have a lot ahead of us, so don't lose hope. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up late anymore.

Chloe: Thank you, Beca. Good night. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow.

Beca was contemplating on saying those three words but got cut off when Chloe hung up.

**FRIDAY**

They all got up early and packed all their bags so they're good to go anytime. They spent breakfast catching up and sharing about their favorite moments of the week.

"Mine is meeting Dua Lipa. She's so hot. She's perfection." Beca shared.

"One of the best people I've met, so sweet and genuine. Can we talk about her outfits? She killed it this week. Her boyfriend's as sweet as her. He made great after party food." Blake added.

"What a power couple. Both good looking, talented, and sweet. Just like us." Ryan again with his jokes.

"We're going to fly back to New York in an hour Beca, we better get going. We'll see you two next week." Silver said as she checked her phone to make sure she's not missing anything.

"Actually, we're going with you. We're flying to New York because Taylor's hosting Thanksgiving this year. Both of you are invited, we asked her if she's down with it." Blake was excited to go to New York because they hosted it last year in LA.

"As much as I want to meet THE Taylor Swift, I'm hosting it this year for the Bellas. Y'all are welcome to crash anytime. Especially you, Silver. It must be tough not spending it with your family." Beca always look out for Silver because her family's back in LA and because of her commitment to her work, she couldn't just fly there whenever she wants to, even on holidays.

"Two Thanksgiving parties? I'm spoiled. Thank you so much to the both of you, I'm more than willing to help you in the kitchen." Silver told them.

"I do need help because Chloe does most of the cooking at home. I'm a hundred percent sure she'll take over my kitchen."

"She's taking over you in general. Just ask her out on a date already." Blake told Beca.

"Let's talk about this on the plane. See you in half an hour, guys." Silver lead the way back to their rooms.

**AT THE AIRPORT **

They were walking to the VIP doorway when the paps started taking photos of them. They were all in a good mood though.

Silver received a call and answered it immediately.

"Silver Aarons, good morning!"

They all waited for her, a few feet away.

"Thank you so much for this good news. See you soon. Bye." Silver said as she smiled really big.

"Good news, Beca. Press tour is cut down into only two more weeks. You and Blake earned a lot of attention this week so you don't have to fly to different countries."

"Silver, you're the best." Beca hugged her manager and Blake as well. It's rare that movie press tours get cut down to three weeks, but it's Beca and Blake. They're the most hard-working celebs of today. Other celebrities and personalities are promoting the film in social media and even in interviews.

The flight back to New York was long and as soon as they landed, Beca's phone blew up from notifications.

"Beca Mitchell and Silver Aarons getting cozy at the airport"

That's the first rumor involving her AND about her personal life. She wasn't thrilled at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**NEW YORK **

Beca opened the Bellas group chat as soon as she got home.

"Look at Beca sparking headlines." Stacie attached the TMZ link.

"She's officially a Hollywood celebrity." Flo added.

"I thought Silver was straight?" Fat Amy got curious.

Beca couldn't read any of it anymore so she replied already.

"She told me that press tour for the film is cut into three weeks, meaning I don't have to leave for so long. I'm begging you guys to please leave Silver alone. She's also one of my closest friends now and I don't want her to get uncomfortable when she's with us."

"We understand. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. We'll have it at Beca's apartment at 6 pm. Remember to bring your share. I can't wait to see you all. Welcome back, Beca. Congrats on London Fashion Week." Aubrey replied. Beca was thankful that the other woman was mature enough to reply quickly and save her from the Bellas.

"See you tomorrow, Bellas. I'll be co-hosting it with Beca. I love you all." Chloe messaged, being the sweetest as usual.

**THANKSGIVING**

Chloe arrived at Beca's 12 noon and bought all the grocery needed for tonight. Beca couldn't thank her enough on having her back all the time.

"How many dishes are we cooking for tonight? You sure you didn't buy out the whole store?" Beca asked the redhead.

"We're cooking three dishes for at least 15 people. Of course it's going to be this much." Chloe answered.

"We should start prepping then. Thank you, Chlo. Thanks for everything." She smiled at Chloe. They stared at each other for a few seconds as the redhead started to walk closer to her. When she was a foot apart from Beca, she slowly put her arms around Beca's neck. Beca felt tense but eased into the other's body.

"What's that for?" Beca looked at Chloe curiously.

"I just feel alone lately. Everyone's getting sht done and I'm always in between vet school and working. I go home and fall asleep immediately and I wake up seeing the girls hanging out with their other friends or family. And then I see you, killing it during the fashion week. I didn't want to bother you while you were working even if I felt so alone." Chloe didn't shed a tear despite the confession.

"You were looking for me 'cause you knew that's how I always feel like? Chloe, I'll always be here for you. You know that. Even if I'm in the middle of touring, I'm a message away. Now cheer up. I have three days here before we head to Paris and other Europe stops."

"Three days is too short, Beca. You'll spend the next two days sleeping like a sloth." Chloe knew how Beca spent her time away from everybody during days like these.

"You can come over and study here or sing while I sleep. I wouldn't really care."

The two continued talking about their plans for the next two days and spent their time cooking. They've missed hosting parties and seeing the girls. They were all living their own lives and keep up with each other through the group chat only.

It was 6 pm and the Bellas were all on time. They placed the dishes on the center of the table. They didn't know Beca made renovations in her apartment so they were all shocked when they got in.

They were all sat around the table and started to say what they're thankful for this year. It was all typical until it was Chloe's turn.

"I'd like to thank you all for being my family but most of all I thank, Beca. You really are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You've always been there for me despite your hectic schedule with filming. I've been lost for the past few months but you made sure I'll get through it. Here's to many more years with all of you. Thank you for loving me."

Beca was the last one to say her thanks but she doesn't know how to top what Chloe just said. The girls remained calm even if they want to be vocal about their ship.

"Such kind words, Chlo. I just want to thank you all for never forgetting about me. You always check up on me and made sure I'm doing good, even if you all are busy with your lives. You're the only constant people in my life and I'm eternally grateful for it. Thank you, Chloe, for tolerating me even if I'm the raincloud to your sunshine."

She kept it short and sweet because she might confess her feelings to the redhead unexpectedly.

They all took their time eating and conversing. Some even burst into singing because they were the Bellas after all.

Beca remembered to thank Silver and sent her a quick text.

"Thank you for everything, Silver. I hope you're enjoying today with your family. Come over anytime."

Aubrey whispered to Chloe to follow her to the living room.

"What's up, Bree?" she asked her best friend sweetly.

"Oh don't ask me that. You didn't tell me about Chicago. Beca called me that's why I knew. I don't want to intrude cause it's none of my business but she told me you were sad and far from yourself. Chloe, you know I'm here for you. You can come to my place anytime."

"I know that, Bree. But I told her first so she'll know."

"Know what?"

"That I never saw a future with Chicago. I even clarified to her how good friends we are, even with her fiancé."

"Bold move, Chlo. You're smart like that now, huh?"

"I got a few tricks up on my sleeves."

Beca watched Chloe and Aubrey as they sat back down the table. She knows something was up but she tried to stay composed as she talks to Amy.

They heard the doorbell rang. Silence suddenly filled the room.

"I'm getting that. Be right back."

They didn't know Beca invited anybody else. It was Silver.

"Hi, Beca. I'm sorry but I was alone in my apartment and it felt shitty. I thought coming over is a good idea." She looked beautiful. She dressed up in a nice dress that wasn't too hot but showed off her elegance.

"I told you. Come by anytime. Join me and the girls. We're still having dinner." She motioned her manager to come in.

"I also bought pasta for some midnight snack maybe?"

"You didn't have to. Thank you for coming, Silver."

The girls looked at the pair wide-eyed. Beca knew she had some explaining to do.

"Bellas, I asked Silver to come by if she ever gets lonely. Her family's back in LA and she couldn't spend it with them because she's busy taking care of me and her other artists. Please be nice."

Still. No one talked.

Aubrey took one for the team and told her to seat beside her. She was always this polite.

"Seat here, Silver. Please feel free to eat anything you want."

The manager finally felt a bit at ease. Since no one really had the guts to talk to her knowing she was "too cool" for them. Aubrey initiated a conversation as the others went back to talking to each other.

"So how are you, Silver? What's a day in the life like? I'm Aubrey Posen, by the way." She smiled.

"I'm doing really well. Nice meeting you again. Thanks. I just felt really alone at my apartment that's why I went here. A day in the life like is unbelievably hectic. Managing three artists who are really on the top of their game is hard, but it's worth it seeing them successful. "

"I can relate. I run a retreat camp and I'm booked for the year. You must be really good in your job because Beca rarely gets close with anyone. She talks highly of you." Aubrey said.

"She's sweet. Despite her grumpy exterior, she was always polite to everyone in the industry. She has her weird humorous remarks but she is such a professional. She takes everything seriously."

"She's lucky to have a manager like you then. You keep her grounded."

Stacie was starting to get curious about what the two were talking about and decided to join.

"So, are you seeing anyone right now?" Stacie asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Excuse her, you don't have to answer that." Aubrey tried to downplay what was happening.

"I'm getting married actually." She showed off her ring finger, which was HUGE.

"She's marrying a British actor by the end of the year." Beca added raising her glass to Silver.

What. A. Relief the girls thought. They were thinking about the rumor between the two.

"I never date clients, though. That's just nasty." Silver answered Stacie again.

Now, they all approve of her. Even Chloe.

She really saw Silver as a threat. No one was close to Beca as much as she was and she didn't mind sharing. But the rumors on social media really gets in her nerves. She would rather find out from Beca than reading an article about it online.

The doorbell rang again and the girls were more puzzled.

"Now, this, I have no clue. Wait till I get back." Beca headed to the door.

She was surprised to see Ryan, Blake, and Taylor Swift. Yup. Taylor Fucking Swift bought cookies to her apartment.

"Hi, Beca. We thought we'd crash here because Taylor was excited to meet you."

"Hi, Beca Mitchell. I'm Taylor. Nice to finally meet the best new artist of the industry." Taylor shookt Beca's hand.

"I never thought this would happen in my wildest dreams. What an honor to meet you, Taylor. Please come in."

"Please excuse my friends if they're inappropriate. I haven't told them you guys were coming." Beca warned them as they walk to the dining area.

"No problem, Beca. I'm sure it will be great." Blake said.

They went in and the girls froze. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Did you hire a Taylor Swift lookalike for Thanksgiving?" Amy asked.

"Everyone, meet my co-star Blake and her husband, Ryan. Also Taylor Swift. She's actually here."

They didn't know how to respond and they all heard Beca "Ah, on three."

"1, 2," and the girls all belted "ah" on cue in perfect harmony.

"What just happened? Can I join next time?" Blake asked.

"I did it on purpose so they don't freak out too much. That's what they do on reflex." Beca explained.

"Can I join next time?" Taylor asked.

"You can join the group if you want to. I don't think they'd complain." Beca answered.

Then all hell went lose. The girls were proper as they talked to the three guests. They were all posting it on social media and they even went trending.

Taylor, Blake, and Ryan were enjoying themselves as they talk to the Bellas.

Beca decided it was time for Chloe to talk to Taylor. She excused them from the group and they went to the living room for a while. Blake followed.

"Taylor, I want you to meet Chloe, my best friend. She told me I'd have to introduce her to you when given the chance. She only sang your songs throughout our college acapella days."

"Hi, Chloe. Nice meeting you, I've heard you're getting a vet degree. I'll definitely let my cats be taken care of you." Taylor smiled at the redhead and gave her a quick hug.

"I just hugged Taylor Swift and didn't pass out. What an achievement. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I never thought meeting my idol is possible." Chloe was teary-eyed.

"Thanks to Beca for making everything possible. Without her I wouldn't have met you all. The bellas seem like a tight group. You're like me and my girls. One of them is this gorgeous woman over here." She held Blake's hand.

"I can't thank you enough Blake. You made this Thanksgiving party a billion times cooler." Beca and Blake did their handshake. It was made by their director on set.

"How about we sing at my house? We can go there for the after-party. My band mates will follow us there and we could all sing-along." Taylor invited them.

Who wouldn't say yes?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**THE AFTER PARTY**

They arrived at Taylor's home ten minutes away from Beca's place. The girls were still on a high as they sat down a limo rented by Taylor.

"Beca, I don't think we could ever thank you enough for making us live this lifestyle." Flo said.

"No need to thank me. I wouldn't be here without you, girls." Beca answered.

"Stop being cheesy, it's time to party!" Amy shouted as they went down the limo.

Blake decided to grab Beca by the arm.

"Shoot your shot, Mitchell." Beca laughed. She'll definitely miss this banter with Blake after touring.

Taylor heard her best friend so she decided to talk to Beca herself.

"Anyone can see it, Beca. You and Chloe are something else. Now let's get in."

The place was stacked. There was a dessert buffet, a bartender, and sushi chef.

"Why did I expect this to be a small gathering. Of course it has to be this extra." Silver said. She's been to numerous parties but this is her first Taylor Swift party.

Taylor went up the mini stage and went in front of the mic.

"Good evening, ladies. Let's get this party started shall we? Just tell the band which song you want to sing and perform like there's no one watching." She went down and encouraged each of the Bellas to go ahead and sing.

"You're Taylor Swift. How can we pretend you're not watching?" Taylor laughs at everything Amy says.

"I think it's inappropriate to sing first. It's your house." Beca made an excuse to hear Taylor Swift sing in a private setting. She couldn't even afford tickets to Taylor's concert back in college but look at her now.

"Good point. In that case, Enchanted." Taylor told her band.

It's Chloe's favorite Taylor Swift song ever. She always felt like it was a magical song that describes the way she felt for a particular someone during college. The first few chords were strummed by Taylor's guitarist and the girls were standing in front of the stage, eyes glued on the pop star.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Chloe was taken back to the aca-initiation night. She was drinking a lot and Beca was standing alone at the quad. She couldn't believe she convinced Beca to be a Bella. Little did she know it was just the start of a beautiful friendship that she'll always wanted more of.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Taylor was singing it like flawlessly. The girls stood there without saying a word, trying to take in all that's happening right in front of their eyes.

_The lingering question kept me up__  
__Two a.m., who do you love?__  
__I wonder till I'm wide awake__  
__Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say, hey__  
__It was enchanting to meet you__  
__All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you_

Chloe's thinking of all the times she and Beca stayed up late doing random, silly things. And when they were apart, she would always miss the younger Bella. As she reminisces all their time spent together, the song was building up to the bridge.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Chloe unknowingly held Beca's hand. Aubrey and Blake were behind them so they were the only ones who saw it. It's Chloe's favorite part of the song and she screamed the lyrics on top of her lungs.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Beca never knew what "magic" means, but when Chloe held her hand and sang the lyrics. She was sure this was magic. She looked at Chloe the whole time and the redhead didn't even notice because of how much she poured her heart out singing.

The song ended and the Bellas didn't want to sing after that. How could they even sing after witnessing Taylor live like that?

Taylor went down the stage and received hugs from the Bellas. It was their way of showing her how thankful they were for everything. This may be the best night ever.

The girls all had their turns singing, Beca and Chloe were the last ones left. Taylor enjoyed the performances and sung along with the Bellas.

They thought it was proper to take a break from singing and just spend some time hanging out at Taylor's backyard.

Beca's phone rang and she stood up to answer it.

"Ivy, hey. How are you? It's been quite some time."

The girls were puzzled thinking who would call Beca on thanksgiving. She never celebrated it with anyone apart from the Bellas for the past 6 years.

"Who's Ivy?" Amy dared to ask.

"A girl she went out on a date with when we were filming." Blake laughed as she shared.

"Oh right. That girl who sent Beca flowers for weeks." Silver laughed along with Blake.

"We don't mean to be rude. We were out for dinner and we dared her to ask Ivy out on a date because she was talking about how single she was. They went out on one date and the girl really tried to pursue Beca."

"Why is she calling in the middle of Thanksgiving?" Emily asked.

"Trying to get Beca's attention. That girl doesn't take no for an answer." Silver answered.

A few minutes passed by and the girls thought it was a good idea to go back in the house.

Chloe went straight to the mini stage and showed the band the chords to the song she wanted to sing. She just felt like she had to let out some steam after hearing about Ivy. As soon as Beca walked in she started singing the first verse.

_I'm up all night  
Thinking about how you love me  
How you touch me, how you acted like no one above me  
This ain't right  
You been on some other shit like  
Drinking all night, thinking you should be with me instead, right?_

Beca was surprised to find Chloe singing a Chelsea Cutler. She was their little secret. They always sing her songs when they're having sleepovers and want to have a mini party of their own.

_You keep going through your phases  
I keep running out of patience  
You've been different and I hate it  
So I'm asking you to_

"Oh boy, what did you to this woman?" Blake asked. Beca couldn't find the answer. She knew it was directed to her cause no one in the room knew about Chelsea Cutler.

Chloe looked straight into Beca's blue eyes as she sang the chorus.

_Tell me you still want me  
You know  
That I've been fucking lonely, alone  
So tell me you still want me  
You know  
That I've been spending way too many nights without you  
Yeah_

The Bellas and Taylor looked at Beca trying to understand why Chloe sang with all those emotions. Beca found Chloe hot as hell in that moment. She didn't know what went into her as she joined Chloe up on the stage singing the next verse.

_I swear you got the worst of me (worst)  
Why you gotta say it like that?  
Don't you know you're hurting me?  
I always say I love you right back  
Well you know it's true  
I made mistakes and I lied to you  
We took a break when I stayed in school  
I still don't know that side of you, yeah_

_Even when I wanted thrills  
You keep hittin' all my feels  
I don't see a way to chill  
I'm not over you still_

They sang the chorus together and the girls couldn't even ignore the sexual tension going on.

_Tell me you still want me  
You know  
That I've been fucking lonely, alone  
So tell me you still want me  
You know  
That I've been spending way too many nights without you  
_

They kept their eyes on each other as the Bellas cheered. Taylor was jumping up and down, ecstatic about what she saw. Finally, a group of girls who love music as much as she does.

"How dare you sing a Chelsea Cutler song without me, Beale." Beca smirked at her best friend.

"That's what you get for keeping secrets." Chloe shot back winking.

Beca knew she was in trouble.

"Mitchell, you're so screwed." Ryan teased the girl.

"I know, Ryan. I'm a bit freaked out."

"It's time. Invite her to the tour. She'll forget about it." Ryan said.

"I shouldn't have done the dare." Beca regrets taking out Ivy on a date.

"My wife is a troublemaker. She was showing you the ropes on being careful with people in Hollywood. Paris is the most romantic place in the world. If that doesn't show Chloe how much you love her, then I don't know what else will."

Beca thought it was Ryan's best advice yet.

They ended the party at 4 am and Taylor made sure to give the girls her number to make sure they party again soon.

"I'm sleeping at my place tonight. I'll be back early in the morning to help you clean up. Good night, Beca." Chloe said as Beca was about to down the limo. They were the last ones to be fetched.

"Not tonight, Chlo. I have something to tell you. Spend the night with me, please." Beca looked at her.

And just like that, Chloe's walls were down again. This brunette knows how to work her way into her heart effortlessly.

They were in Beca's bedroom, getting ready to sleep. They brushed their teeth together, wherein Beca tried to make funny faces just for Chloe to forget about the Ivy situation. Unfortunately, Chloe was tougher than she thinks.

Beca gave her spare pyjamas. When she went back out, Chloe was wearing her undies as she walked closer to Beca. The brunette swore Chloe walked slowly as she took the pyjamas from her.

"Thanks, Beca." She smiled as Beca try her hardest to look away.

She went straight to her side of the bed and waited till Chloe was settled.

"Chlo? Are you dressed?"

"Yes. Why did you want me to stay tonight?" Chloe faced Beca while they lay down the bed. Beca's heart was pounding. But she remembered Blake's words, shoot your shot.

"Would you come to Paris with me this week?" Beca did her best to look at Chloe's eyes and say it as calm as possible.

"I'll never say no to you. Good night, Beca." She gave Beca a quick hug and went straight to sleep. She's a few seconds away from doing something unplanned if she didn't force herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**PARIS PRESS TOUR**

Chloe couldn't contain all her feelings now that they're going to Paris. It's their first trip alone and she doesn't know what to expect. She hasn't slept well since Thanksgiving because she's got a lot of questions in her head. Are they sharing a room? Why did Beca ask her to go on tour?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake approached her on the airport lounge.

"Finally! You're coming with us! You and Beca keep facetiming, it's insane how you never just went with her." Blake smiled.

"I'm still not used to talking to you like you're not the hottest celebrity in the world. But thanks! Beca asked me when we got back from Taylor's house."

"She's a good one, Chloe. She tries her best not to show how she gets lonely sometimes and that's why I force her to eat dinner with me and Ryan."

"You're too sweet. You and your husband mean so much to Beca. She's never vocal about her feelings, she just shows it through actions to other people. She'd always tell me about you guys and how she wished she'll have the same relationship like you."

"Why not? She'll find someone who'll love her no matter what and choose her every day. I won't let anybody just date her. Ivy's the last one, I swear. We just wanted to see how Beca flirts and it was awkward as hell." Chloe laughed knowing what Blake meant.

She witnessed it when Jesse and Beca used to go out on dates. Every time Jesse flirts with her, she immediately dodges it and starts making out with him.

"Let's get going. The plane's ready." Silver stood up and called the pair.

Chloe's eyes couldn't believe how special this trip was. They were boarding a private plane to Paris with no restrictions. They can eat and drink as much as they want. This is far from what how they used to fly during the World championships.

Beca was quiet the whole time. Chloe knew that the brunette was getting ready for the whole week and internalizing how to make sure they'll promote the film well.

Silver was busy on her phone still sending emails and texting important people while Blake's taking a nap with her shades on. She looked effortlessly cool and it shows how she's gotten used to all of this. Props to her, she's never done anything terrible as a celebrity. Only good words were spoken about Blake Lively.

**ARRIVING AT PARIS**

They were at the hotel lobby and Silver was giving out the key cards, one for Blake and one for Beca and Chloe.

"I'm sorry but it's a single bed suite. I though you wouldn't mind sharing it with Chloe." Blake whispered to Beca.

"How gracious of you, Blake. I should've made Silver arrange the hotel rooms. I keep trusting you less each day." Beca fought with her co-star in playful manner.

"Thank me later or after the trip." Blake winked and turned away.

"Chloe, you wouldn't mind sharing a bed, right? Blake reserved the wrong suite." Beca asked her best friend.

"Of course not. Why would I? Do you have any plans that I should know of?" Chloe teased her best friend as her pupils dilated.

"Of course, she wouldn't mind, Beca." Silver added and gave Chloe a high five.

"I'll meet you all at dinner. Get settled as interviews start tomorrow. Bring on you're a-game, Becs. Everyone's watching."

Beca lead the way to the room and Chloe was speechless when they saw the interior. It was perfection. Eiffel tower was right outside and they can see Paris from the room.

It was a spacious, new classical architecture built. It hit the perfect spot of modern and historical and the pair just took it all in. Who would have thought they'd get here? From being co-captains at college, eating take-out at their share apartment, and now, staying at one of the most prestigious hotels in the world, overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

They were lying in bed trying catching up with the girls on Skype.

Flo: That place looks expensive. I wouldn't be able to afford it.

Amy: I should buy that hotel.

Aubrey: Enjoy your stay weirdos. Make sure you keep in touch. I might actually go there for my boss' wedding this week, I might stay for three days. I'll just hit you up if I do get there.

Beca: Please, do. Just message us anytime.

They all said their goodbyes and carried on through the night.

"I don't know how I'll survive tomorrow. Last week, we went to London Fashion Week and it's a bit easier. This time we actually have to do interviews for the movie itself and as a newbie, I'm sure they'll ask me a million questions, most of it personal. I'm not up for it." Beca complained to the redhead.

"It comes with the job, Beca. I'm sure Blake will have your back. If they ask anything personal you can always say it's not something you want to answer. You killed it last week. I'm sure you'll even be better this week. In a few months, you don't even have to introduce yourself anymore." Beca was relaxed as Chloe stroked her arm. The redhead knew exactly what to do for Beca to be calm without overstepping her boundaries.

"What if this acting gig fails? I'll never step out of my apartment again." Chloe chuckled.

"Now, that's too much thinking. Who wouldn't want to watch you and Blake together? I must admit, the sexual tension is real. The trailer got me."

"Is it because you think we're both hot? Or was it because of acting? I'm getting confused now, Beale." Beca tried to get a laugh from the redhead.

"It looked like you wanted to fuck her. That's what I was thinking about." Chloe answered straight. Beca turned red upon hearing the words escape from Chloe's mouth.

"Beca, are you still breathing?"

"Yup. Yes. I'm good." Beca looked really flustered as she answered.

"Chloe, thank you for coming. Honestly. I don't know how this would turn out if I didn't have you by my side to keep me sane. I might breakdown in the middle of the night so I apologize in advance."

Chloe's heart broke a little. "Beca, you know I'm a hundred percent down for anything that you do, as long as it's good. Is that how you spent most of your nights alone?"

Beca was unsure if she had the strength to tell Chloe about the truth but she thought no more secrets.

"That's how I spent my days and nights. I feel so unsure about everything all the damn time. That's why I message you every single day even if I'm trying not to."

"Why me, Becs? You can message any of the Bellas. They got your back too you know?"

"They don't know me like you do. They don't really know what to say or do unlike you. Trust me, I feel really at ease when Aubrey talks me out of stupid things but you, Chloe Beale. You're in a whole other level when it comes to me." Beca smiled at her.

Her phone suddenly rings and it was Silver.

"Dinner time. We have to talk about your schedule until Thursday. See you in 15 minutes."

"Okay, Silver. See you."

Way to ruin the mood Chloe thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**FIRST DAY OF PRESS **

"Hey, Chloe. We're going to four different interviews today. Do you want to join us or stay here with Silver?" Beca asked.

"Of course, I want to come. I want to see, Beca Mitchell, the actress in action." Chloe said excitedly.

"I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You'll never, Becs. Let's get ready."

Chloe made sure to bring her hottest outfits. The Bellas even helped her go shopping the day after Thanksgiving and she didn't tell Beca about it though. She wants to see the brunette's reaction after she gets dressed.

Chloe wore a short dress, revealing her chest with just the right amount to keep people from looking. She was Beca's best friend anyway, she had to leave a good impression.

"Chloe, are you ready? I don't mean to rush you but…" She got cutoff when the redhead eventually went out of the bathroom wearing a white short dress above the knee. She looked like a model and Beca felt like she's underdressed.

"Wow, Chloe. You're beautiful. I tell you that almost all the time but holy crap. You're so stunning. Are you sure you don't want to be an actress? You'd do a better job than I do." Chloe felt she did a good job trying to impress Beca.

"You look really good, Becs. Who knows maybe one day I can get in a lead role with you?" She couldn't even hold back anymore.

"I wouldn't complain. We'd make a great pair." They smiled at each other lovingly.

How long does this have to go on though? Chloe's really close to just kissing the brunette already.

They got in the car and went to the first interview which went really well. The host was kind to Beca and Blake. They had fun the whole time as Blake tried to promote the film and her co-star much more than herself. She praised Beca in every interview and the other girl just felt lucky to have such a good friend with her, and the hottest best friend cheering for her.

It was the last interview and this time the interviewer asked who the redhead at the front was.

"That's my best friend, Chloe Beale." Beca was confident in answering after spending the whole day promoting the movie.

"Hi, Chloe. It's so nice of you to come with Beca on interviews. This rarely happens." The interviewer teased.

"I'm her best friend for a reason and I'm supporting her on her acting debut." Chloe replied and handled herself really well.

"She's a keeper." The interviewer told Beca.

"She actually is, Ryan. I'm third-wheeling their friendship this whole trip." Blake tried to get the attention to spare the two from feeling awkward

"I wouldn't mind you third-wheeling in any of my relationships." Ryan, the interviewer, said.

It ended after a few more questions for Blake and they all went back to the hotel to get some well-deserved rest.

Beca and Chloe went straight to their room to get ready for bed and decided to just order room service for dinner.

They were so hungry and ordered half the menu from appetizer to dessert. They both wore the hotel's robe and chowed down the food.

"Do you think Blake ate dinner already?" Chloe remembered their third-wheeler.

"I'll call her."

Within 5 minutes, Blake was already knocking on the door.

"Good evening, I didn't get the memo about robe night. Now I really feel like a third wheel." Blake said as she entered the room.

"Feel free to strip down whenever you feel like it." Beca told her co-star.

"That's a bit too much. Keep it in your pants, Beca."

Chloe couldn't believe how in sync the two are with their banters and she was lucky enough to witness it all.

"Tomorrow's the big day. It's premiere night. Are you ready, Chloe?" Blake asked the redhead.

"I thought it was 'till the end of the week?" Chloe's eyes widened.

"It's tomorrow night. We're leaving Paris on Thursday to get ready for the US press, the most brutal ones."

"The day after tomorrow is our day off, we can go to the Louvre." Beca suggested.

"Great idea. We can spend the whole day eating French food." Blake answered.

"You're eating already. How can you think about more food while eating?" Beca was thinking how unfair it was the Blake keeps her hot figure despite eating A LOT.

"It's a secret I'll never tell. I'm about to leave now, I just wanna tell you that we'll have a cocktail party before the red carpet. Don't get too drunk we're talking to a lot of critics together. Okay, Mitchell? Thanks for dinner. Bye." Blake was out of the room in a flash.

"She literally ate and run." Chloe said.

"Are you ready to watch A Simple Favor for the first time?" Chloe then asked her best friend.

"I actually am. All these interviews and events leads up to tomorrow. We need to leave a good impression to everyone attending tomorrow because this country has the toughest critics. I just can't wait to see the final product of our hard work. It takes a lot of commitment to push through with a huge film like this." Beca was at ease for the first time. She just wants to see how people would react, how Chloe would react.

"I haven't seen it yet but I know you're going to crush it." Chloe proudly told her best friend.

Beca checked her messages and saw the Bella group chat flooding with notifications.

"Good luck, Beca. We hope we could watch it with you." Fat Amy messaged.

"You'll be bagging an Oscar in no time." Said Aubrey.

"Go get some!" Stacie replied. Of course it had to be about sex.

"Thank you, girls! I wish you were here too. We'll see you at the premiere next week." Beca replied to her favorite people.

Chloe was smiling as she answered a call.

"Hi, Bree. Where are you? Really? I hope you can make it tomorrow!"

Beca smiled knowing Aubrey might come to watch the movie. She needs a whole lot of support from the girls. She got ready for bed and slept as early as she can because she can't wait to watch the movie with Chloe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A SIMPLE FAVOR PRE-PREMIERE PARTY**

Beca, Chloe, Blake, and Silver all spent the day together at their hotel room to get glammed up. They kept on hyping each other up but to be honest, Beca is the most excited one, how rare is that.

She was in such a great mood and feels like this is her moment and she has to own up to it. Beca was wearing white, Chloe was wearing blue, and Blake was wearing the finest purple suit. They looked so fucking good and couldn't wait to watch the film.

"Aubrey's here. She said she'll try to make it to the movie on time. The wedding ends kinda late."

Chloe said as she's scrolling through her phone.

"I hope she's there. I need her snide remarks to keep me going later."

"You grew to love her over the years, huh?" Chloe couldn't imagine how close Beca and Aubrey has gotten. It's like they love teasing each other until one of them gives up.

"She knocks some sense to me most of the times. I kinda do." Beca knew Chloe was happy about it.

"That's it! We're going off to the cocktail party. Everyone is waiting." Silver announced.

Suddenly, all of them got a bit nervous.

"Stand up everyone. Let's do this. Let's jump for 5 counts and get this shit going. It's our time, Beca Mitchell. Time to show them talent and passion is possible in an industry where everyone thinks they're the shit." They all followed Blake who was screaming and jumping at the same time. The girl knows what to do. They immediately felt better and went out of the room in with the highest adrenaline rush ever.

Chloe couldn't believe she's with Beca in this crazy ride called life. This is it. Beca's about to be a star. She held the brunette's hand all the way to the party and let go once it's time to get down to business.

Beca and Blake started talking the critics who were delighted to see them. They all looked impressed at how the two are talking about the film and how passionate they are about it.

Chloe was on her phone updating Aubrey about their whereabouts and got confused when she read "Turn around."

There she was, looking hotter than usual because of her makeup.

"You're here, Bree!" Chloe hugged Aubrey real tight.

"I am! I wouldn't miss this for the world. Remember how she used to hate us for rehearsals and now she's barely taking a break." Aubrey was nostalgic watching Beca talk to important people, who gave her a little wave.

"I'm proud of her. Really proud." Chloe said as she stopped herself from bursting to tears.

"Tonight's the night, Chlo. It's time to tell how you truly feel. 6 years has been enough for the both of you to stop your mind games and flirting. It's time to tell her. We're ready for it. The Bellas will support you no matter what happens." Aubrey rubbed her best friend's shoulder who was already crying.

Beca excused herself from the group and went to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Thank you so much for coming, Bree. You're my second best friend now. Don't tell Amy." She gave Aubrey a hug before comforting her best friend.

"Chlo, what's wrong? Do you want to get out of here for a while?" Beca hugged the redhead. She didn't pull away quickly. She took the time to comfort and make sure the other stopped crying.

"I'm just feeling nostalgic. It's hitting me. You're going to be famous after this and I'm super proud. I'll stay here. The cocktail party won't be too long." Chloe said.

"I'll leave you with Bree for a bit and finish up everything with Blake. You're walking the red carpet with me okay?" Beca looked dead serious and Chloe wasn't prepared for it.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Chloe asked her as Beca started walking away.

"Really crazy." She smirked at Chloe.

"It's gonna be a _long _night." Aubrey said, she can already sense what's about to go down.

10 minutes left before the red carpet. Beca, Blake, Chloe, Aubrey, and Silver were all ready to get inside the limo.

"Silver!" a brunette shouted. She had green eyes, long hair, and a body that looked photoshopped.

"Adriana!" shouted by Silver, Chloe, and Aubrey.

"Who is she? Why don't I have a clue?" Beca asked.

"Chloe?" Adriana walked and gave Chloe a hug. "It's been so long. What are you doing here?"

Aubrey whispered to Beca.

"Remember when she told you when she wished she experimented more in college? That's the first girl she's ever been with at Barden."

Beca doesn't know what to feel. She was shocked and confused.

"How did I not know any of this?" she asked Aubrey.

"You never asked." She understood exactly what it meant. She never asked Chloe, Aubrey, or herself about it. She just assumed Chloe was straight until this. She thought Chloe was naturally flirty and would be easy to get along with. Now she knows why Chloe was persistent.

"I'm walking down the red carpet with Beca, my best friend. It's nice to see you." Chloe said before going in the limo followed by the others.

"Who is she?" Blake asked once they were all settled.

"She's my newest client. Another Barden student who dropped out to act. It seems like it's going really well for her because people have been asking me about her a lot." Silver answered.

"We used to be close during her first and last year in Barden." Chloe added.

"_Hmm. _What a coincidence." Blake answered making it known she knows what's up.

Beca was not pleased at all with what just happened. She can't let it get to her though. They're pulling up to the red carpet and her game face was ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story. I'm down to the last three chapters or maybe not. Thank you for sticking around!

Chapter 12

**A SIMPLE FAVOR RED CARPET **

Blake got down the limo first. She started posing for the press and went to the interviewers' place to finish several interviews. Beca was watching her from the limo and she was still starstruck at how Blake carries herself.

Chloe was just looking at Beca and kept thinking how she got lucky to be knowing this person out of everybody in the world. Beca makes clichés come true in her eyes.

Silver opened the limo door. That's her cue.

"Showtime, Beca. Take it all in and never forget it."

"Thanks, Silver. You're the best."

She went down the limo and lent her hand to Chloe. She wouldn't want her date to be left alone. Silver told Beca what to do and she posed in front of the press effortlessly.

After a few seconds, she called Chloe.

"Come here, you."

Chloe thought she was dreaming but it's actually happening. She walked to Beca and smiled for the cameras. Beca wrapped one arm around her and posed as well.

"You look the most beautiful tonight. You might be in the magazines more than I'd be. Thanks for being my date." She whispered to Chloe.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Beca Mitchell." They were lost in the moment before Silver shouted "Interviews, Beca."

They walked to the interview place and Chloe stepped aside so she'd be out of the frame.

"You look so stunning, Beca. How's your first red carpet?" someone from ENews asked her.

"Thank you very much. This is not how I expected it to be. It's more intense but amusing at the same time." She answered.

"Who's this lovely lady standing right here?"

"She's my date for tonight. My best friend, Chloe Beale. Who looks really amazing. Right?" Chloe admired Beca's confidence and she's about to pass out from all her feelings.

After a few more questions she moved to the last interview.

"Hi, Beca. I can't wait to finally see this movie. You're really good with Blake, you've been all over the news. How's it going with you two?"

Before she could even answer, Blake crashed the interview.

"If I could make a movie with THE Beca Mitchell, I'd definitely do it. A hundred times yes."

"You're too sweet, Blake. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm just grateful that this woman is my co-star for my first film. It's more of an honor for me." Beca answered.

"Anybody else you'd like to thank?" the interviewer asked.

"Thanks to my date Chloe Beale and my manager, Silver Aarons. I don't know how you do it working with someone as crazy as me."

"Speaking of which, Silver right here told me she had a surprise for you. Cause this is your first premiere."

"Surprise!" Beca looked at a group of women shouting close to Silver. _The Bellas. _

"Oh my goodness. What? This is crazy?" Beca was still sticking with the interviewer for formality even if she just wanted to jump to the girls.

"Go ahead, Beca. Good luck and have a great night." The interviewer said and so she did.

She ran to the girls.

"You guys? How?" She was looking for all the answers because she feels like she's on Cloud 9 and the film hasn't even started yet.

"I'm a millionaire in case you forgot. Chloe told us you get lonely sometimes so we thought we'd want to make sure this night would be unforgettable for you, for all of us." Amy answered.

"Do you really think we'd miss your first premiere?" Emily proudly boasts.

"The movie is about to start ladies. You're sitting second row, behind Beca and Blake." The girls walked hand in hand to the theater and they all felt nervous and excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**MOVIE SCREENING**

"Are you ready?" Blake asked Beca.

"Hell yeah. But are they ready?" Beca answered confidently wherein Blake felt proud she was able to share some of hers with her co-star.

Beca was sitting between Chloe and Blake. She was getting really nervous when Chlo reached out for her hand and smiled at her.

"Congratulation, Beca." She whispered.

"You haven't even seen it yet. I hope you don't disown me." Beca thought are the Bellas really ready to see her on-screen? She didn't tell them how sexy this was so all the months of keeping it would be secret until tonight.

The lights dimmed and the crowd fell silent. The movie was so intense. Beca and Blake were smiling the whole time and smirking every time they saw a big scene coming.

Beca's character fell in love with her own step-brother and Blake's character got her to confess. The scene was cut to the flashback of Beca's character having sex with her step-brother and boyyyy, the crowd went wild.

Blake gave Beca a fist-bump. "Brother fucker" she whispered.

Chloe was shocked. _Really shocked. _She was watching her best friend on-screen having sex. She never even imagined it before. _It's a lie. She did a few times. _But she's actually seeing Beca make out on-screen. This will be shown internationally.

The Bellas were speechless. A word didn't come out of their mouth. The scene ended and Stacie said, "I knew you were a freak. Nice one, Beca." Beca smiled at the brunette. She took it as a compliment.

A few scenes went by and Beca's character fell in love with Blake's on-screen husband. You've guessed it. Another sex scene. Chloe's hand gripped Beca's tight causing the brunette to squirm a little.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Beca smiled. She knew what was happening and she loved it.

"Definitely." Chloe answered as calm as possible.

Blake heard what just happened and whispered to Beca "She doesn't know what's up?" Beca nodded her head.

The Bellas couldn't contain it they hooted with the crowd. _Damn. Beca can act. _They never ever saw their leader like that. She never even made out with Jesse for more than 3 seconds so this was a surprise.

"Get, it, Beca!" Cynthia Rose told her. The girls had a bit of a laugh.

It was nearing the end of the film, Blake and Beca were satisfied with what they saw. They loved how the crowd reacted and how the audience seemed really into it. They felt successful already.

"Brace yourself." Blake said.

Chloe looked at the pair who were smirking and she didn't understand why.

On screen, Beca and Blake's character kissed. Really kissed. Beca pulled Blake when filming the scene and that's when everybody went wild. The Bellas screamed in unison.

Chloe removed her hand from Beca's because it was all too much. Beca was so fucking hot in this film. She made out with three people and had sex with two men, all in one film. It was so intense Chloe really had to drink water to quench her thirst.

The movie ended and received a standing ovation. Beca, Blake, Paul (director), and the rest of the cast went to the stage and thanked the audience for coming.

There was a 15-minute question and answer portion and the last question was the most interesting.

"Hi, this question is for Beca and Blake. How was the kiss?" The crowd started cheering.

Blake answered first, "Best on-screen kiss of my life." She knew how to work up an audience.

"I think I'd only start kissing women on-screen then, Blake. Just kidding. Blake is a great kisser."

The Bellas were still speechless.

The cast and crew went out of the theater and started going their separate ways.

"Beca, you're a_ bad _man." Blake said.

"See you tomorrow, Blake. Thanks for having my back." Beca hugged the blonde and went to the Bellas.

"Three people. You made out with three people." Aubrey smirked at Beca.

"How dare you keep that a secret? You bitch!" Stacie teased.

"If I kept it a secret, it would be super boring for you all." Beca answered. She was proud of herself because of it.

"I don't even know who you are anymore." Amy joked.

"It's just a role, girls." She tried explaining.

"What a movie. Congratulations, Beca. You were acting like you've been in the business for so long." Emily told her role model.

They all arrived at the hotel at 2 am. They didn't know premiers had to be that long.

"Girls, we'll see you tomorrow. Let's celebrate. I still think I'm dreaming because you're all here and watched the film with me. See you all at lunch." Beca hugged each of the Bellas and thanked them again for their effort.

Chloe haven't spoken to her after the film though. She needs to figure out why.

They got in the room and as usual, Chloe looked through her phone because she rarely checks on it the whole day.

Beca was staring outside the window. What an unforgettable night. The movie was a success, the girls were all with her, and she proved everybody that she belongs in the spotlight. She wanted to make sure she'll remember how tonight felt like. She stood there for a while until Chloe noticed she hasn't moved since they've arrived.

"You've been doing that for a few nights now, haven't you memorized the view?" Chloe stood beside her, admiring it herself.

"I don't know how a lost girl, not knowing what to do with her life, is now here, overlooking the Eiffel tower after debuting in her first film. It really gets to you." Beca said.

"You were amazing, Beca. You make such a good actress and I've told this to you about a million times, but I'm proud of you. I'll always be proud of you." Chloe looked at Beca like she did during the aca-initiation night.

"Chloe, you haven't talked to me since watching the film. I thought you'd hate me." Beca was a bit scared at Chloe's reaction.

"I was overwhelmed. You were great and I keep looking at you all throughout. Like "That's _my _best friend". Beca was laughing and tearing up at the same time.

"I thought you were thinking "I'm sitting next to the bitch who made out with everyone in the film". Chloe giggled.

"It seemed like you enjoyed making out a lot. You and Blake. That's unforgettable." Chloe teased her best friend.

"Not as unforgettable as this." Beca cupped her face and kissed her lips.

6 years and all it took was making out with 3 people for her to finally kiss Chloe. She knew what Chloe felt when watching the film. Chloe was curious. Chloe wanted to know how it felt like to show Beca how much she means to her.

Beca is finally kissing the love of her life. After years of trying to stop herself every time they were alone, she's finally kissing Chloe.

The kiss was perfect. They didn't rush it. Beca slowly kissed Chloe, her hands suddenly gripping both sides of Chloe's waist. She wanted to slip her tongue into Chloe's but she was patient. She waited for Chloe to open her mouth and she did. Beca deepened the kiss but Chloe just wouldn't let her take over.

Chloe started pulling her closer, like she's kissing Beca for her life. Beca broke the kiss. They both gasped for air.

"I love you, Chloe Beale." Beca said as she looked into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell. I've loved you for a long time and I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to kiss you sooner." Chloe kissed her gently again.

It was a long night for the two.


End file.
